disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvermist
Silvermist, also known as''' Sil''' by her friends, is a Water fairy with an East Asian appearance with pale skin, brown eyes, and black hair. She acts quite differently between the books and the films. In the books, she is calm, practical and thoughtful, said to almost never cry. In the film series, she is spacey and strange to the point of utter cluelessness. In the films, Silvermist is delightfully offbeat and has an upbeat way of looking at everything. Unfortunately, jokes and expressions don't get very far past her doorstep, and she takes hyperbole very literally. Very much a free spirit, she often listens to her heart more than her head. She’s an easygoing soul who is eager to please and makes friends easily. Her sense of loyalty is unmatched, and rubs off on Tinker Bell. Silvermist’s guilty pleasure is listening to rumors and gossip from the babbling brook and singing fountain. Appearances ''Tinker Bell In ''Tinker Bell (2008), Silvermist (as the main deuteragonist), is first seen at the arrival of Tinker Bell. Silvermist, along with the others, tried to help Tink change her talent when she didn't want to be a tinker any more. She tried to help by teaching her how to put waterdrops on spiderwebs, ending in a disaster. She went to the Mainland with Tinker Bell and the others to deliver spring when everything was fixed. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Later in ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009), Silvermist is seen delivering autumn with the other fairies. After, Tinker Bell and Terence have a fight, she tries to comfort him even suggesting to Tink to apologize. Throughout the film she is seen preparing for the Autumn Revelry, like teaching tadpoles how to blow bubbles. Her spacey attitude, somewhat shown in the first film, becomes pronounced here, as she responds to Terence's description of Tinker Bell's anger ("she just exploded!") as if she had literally exploded. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue She went to Fairy camp with the other fairies in ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010). When Tink was captured by Lizzy, she and the others built a boat to get to her. Later, she helped distract Mr. Twitches while Vidia saved Tink. Then Vidia got captured by Dr. Griffiths, they went to go save her and helped Lizzy fly. ''Pixie Hollow Games In ''Pixie Hollow Games (2011), her partner was Marina. They did well in a few events but lost at some point because they weren't at the last event. ''Secret of the Wings In ''Secret of the Wings (2012), she is seen with the other fairies. She is later seen with Rosetta, Iridessa and Vidia visiting Tinker Bell in the infirmary because she had crossed the border. Tinker Bell builds a machine capable of making snow and Periwinkle brings the heat to the Pixie Hollow. She meets Periwinkle along with Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, and Vidia. After a while the ice machine and the machine just stops producing cold. Periwinkle is rushed the border. In the end she is seen with a coat in Winter Woods. ''The Pirate Fairy Silvermist first appears in the pirate fairy with Rosetta and Iridessa where she says that Zarina is always running out of pixie dust which Rosetta replies as "ironic", given that Zarina is a dust-talent. Sil later appears where the Pixie Dust Depot is destroyed by Zarina's garden-talent pixie dust she joins the other fairies in sorrow that Zarina is leaving. One year later, Sil is seen backstage with the girls she gazes as they watch the winter fairies' performance she is also startled when she saw Zarina again, but shocked to find out that Zarina stole the blue pixie dust, later they chase after Zarina only to find her in a boat of pirates she suggests that maybe they're "Nice Pirates". When Zarina attacks the girls and switches their talents, Silvermist instead assumes that "Zarina switched our heads!" before discover that she's now a Fast-Flying fairy. Using her new fast flying talent, she is able to fly the fairies in the shell boat to the pirates ship. She nearly gets the group caught by mimicking Zarina's pirate jig during a song and dance number. Silvermist is also there to help rescue Zarina and save the blue dust. At the end of the movie, she becomes a water talent again thanks to Zarina, who returns to pixie hollow. Books Beck and the Great Berry Battle (2006 book) She appeared briefly in ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle, during the Berry Battle, Silvermist had gone through four umbrellas and was getting a new one from Rosetta. In Tink, North of Never Land Silvermist helps make Terence feel better after his fight with Tinker Bell by teaching him to walk on the water with skimmers- Tink sees them and becomes a bit jealous of the attention he is getting from her female friends. Then at the end worried about Tink and happy to see her. ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse (2008 book) While at a fairy picnic, while playing spots and dots, a white ladybug landed on her head. Iris acts concerned about it, because it is considered unlucky. Silvermist doesn't believe it though, but when playing fairy tag she bumps her head causing the others to think she is cursed. Vidia tries to get a rise out of her several times- an act which causes Silvermist great concern, as her attempts to prove that she is not unlucky lead to her knocking things over, and gaining a reputation as a jinx. Numerous events conspire together to make her think she's unlucky- she misses the best songbird concert ever. In the end, despite being "the water talent who almost never cried", Silvermist was sobbing. Finally, however, she sought a cure for the curse. For a waterball contest, together with her friend Fira they try to work together to get rid of the curse. At the contest, she finds a five-leaf clover and the other fairies believe that the curse has been lifted- Silvermist, however, decides she doesn't think she was ever cursed in the first place, and instead chooses to ignore the contest (and, in a last act, scores a bullseye with a blind shot). Four Clues for Rani (2011 book) In ''Four Clues for Rani, Silvermist had accidentally dropped Tally's belt in Havendish Stream. Rani went in after it for them and got it, then she and Tally went to the Home Tree. Her partner for the Fairy Treasure Hunt was Zuzu. A Fairy's Fire (2018 book) Silvermist is assigned to watch over the activities of Pixie Hollow's first-ever fire-talent fairy, Necia. However, Silvermist fears and mistrusts Necia's gift, and Necia thinks Sil doesn't like her. Eventually, the two come to terms when Necia's talent proves instrumental in defeating a new dragon threat. Curiosities *'Favorite Food': Watermelons. *'Favorite Flower': Water lilies. *'Fashion Statement: '''Cool in blue. *'Lives in: 'A water flower. *'Known for: 'Being crazy about everyone in Pixie Hollow getting along and listening to her heart. Trivia *Silvermist is voiced by Lucy Liu. *Fawn helps Silvermist to be able to talk to aquatic animals. *Sil can teach tadpoles to blow bubbles. *Special Hangout is the Babbling Brook. *Her guilty pleasure is listening to rumors and gossip. *Silvermist is the second youngest of Tink's friends. *Her pet peeve is loud noises. *She's known for her upbeat and slightly offbeat way of looking at things. *Sil loves to eat water chestnuts, watermelon, and salt water taffy. *Silvermist is said to be best friends with Fira in ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, despite both girls being opposites- Fira being passionate and fiery, and Silvermist being calm and rational. Despite this, they do not appear together in other works. *Although Tinkerbell's curves got smaller over the years, it seems Silvermist's curves seem to match the original concept of Tinkerbell's larger curves. Quotes *"You've heard of a dewdrop? This is a don't ''drop." (From ''Tinker Bell, when Sil is teaching Tink to be a water fairy) *Terence: She just exploded! − − Silvermist: (Gasp) She exploded?! − − Terence: No! I don't mean... like that! I mean... she just yelled at me.... − − Silvermist: Oh! (Laugh) Did she turn red? − − Terence: Well, of course she turned red, it's Tink! − − Silvermist: Just give her a chance to cool off. − − Terence: Yeah, you're probably right... (From Lost Treasure, when Silvermist is comforting Terence after his fight with Tink) *Iridessa: Sil do you think the storm will past soon? − − Silvermist: No it's that its gonna get stronger (From The Great Fairy Rescue when Sil and her friends decided to save Tinker Bell) − − Silvermist: *Somebody switched our heads! − − (Fawn gasps) − − Tinker Bell: No, no somebody switched our talents.(From The Pirate Fairy when Tink knew that their talents have switched) *Tinker Bell: Your dress. − − Silvermist: And that's my dress − − (Tinker Bell gasps) (From ''The Pirate Fairy ''when Sil and Tink saw their dresses are in different colors) Gallery Tally and Silvermist.png Funny Silvermist.jpg Silvermist Profile.jpg Sil and the lost.jpg Silvermist in a mini-game in the online Pixie Hollow Game..png Silvermist spiderweb.jpg Foto-silvermist-de-campanilla-el-secreto-de-las-hadas-2-035.jpg Silvermist 1024x768.jpg Pixie-Hollow-Games-Trading-Cards-Silvermist-01.jpg Silberhauch Herbst pose.jpg Sill zieht Boot.jpg Silberhauch Sommer.jpg Silberhauch mit Kaulquappen.jpg Silberhauch_Winter_2.jpg Film_1_Silberhauch.jpg Silvermist sitzt2.png Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-7535.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-8033.jpg Silver-Disney fairy book.jpg Silvermist-bio.jpg Disney Fairies Silvermist I proud my heart into it.jpg|Disney Fairies: Silvermist I proud my heart into it. Silvermist..png Piratesil.PNG|Silvermist pretending to be a pirate. sil.PNG waterdrop.PNG symphony.PNG|Silvermist with a lilipad on her head. sil_jam.PNG pf.PNG shock.PNG DSCN1905.JPG Silvermist- Pirate Fairy.jpg Groupshot-Tink'n About Animals.jpg Category:Never Fairies Category:Water-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TV Characters